


Hiding behind the smell of coffee

by Alaxamber



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hiding, Holding Hands, M/M, ManBearPig, Not really a songfic, hugging is best, stripes to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: They hid cuddled in a corner. Terror raging outside. Can they keep eachother calm?





	Hiding behind the smell of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful Beta who I will add once I remeber how to spell her name lol

**so I don't forget in notes**  
I DO NOT OWN SONG. IT IS FALLEN STAR BY KAMELOT. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF IT AND EVEN WITH LYRIC CHANGES I DO NOT OWN IT. 

 

They huddled close in the back room of Tweak Coffee, hoping the smell of coffee beans would keep the horrible beast outside away from them. Tweek had no idea where his parents where, and Craig didn’t care. 

The taller boy held Tweek close to him trying to sooth him, he was twitching and bawling into his blue sweater. 

“Tweek… please…” Craig whispered softly. He ran his hand along his boyfriend's back, slowly making soft circles, “we are safe here. It won't get us babe.” 

As much as he tried, he could not get the younger one to calm, it was all too much; what was this town coming too? A huge beast roaming the streets killing mercilessly, even Satan failed to kill it, what would two boys do to stand up to it.

“C-Crai-ig…. I am so-o scar-r-red…” Tweek looked up, his eyes where red and both twitched back and forth. 

“I know hon…” Craig moved his hands up to softly cup Tweeks face, brushing his tears away softly. “I will be here with you until the end,” he tried to offer the scared boy a gentle smile, as he leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead against the slightly sweat-damp skin of Tweek's. 

“But… I d-don't want-t this t-tck! Be the end,” Tweek stuttered his eyes welling up with more tears, “So-o much lef-f-ft to do…” his chin starts to scrunch involuntarily with his words, bottom lip quivering.

“I know babe, there are a lot of things left undone…” Craig's voice was soft, but near the end it broke. “I am sorry I was a shitty boyfriend…” Craig's blue eyes closed as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Craig, you wer- are the only one to give me the time of day…” Tweek found a bit of strength in trying to help Craig's emotions, the need to help his boyfriend outweighed any amount of anxiety clawing its way up his back. “You are amazing.”

With a self-deprecating laugh Craig leaned his head back, away from Tweek’s face, and ‘thudded’ it against the wall, “Dude, we have broken up like three times… and we haven't even kissed. I have been super shitty….” with another low laugh the blue-eyed boy looked back down at his green-eyed boyfriend, “Why did you even want me to hide with you?”

“Not just you…” Tweek's voice was soft as he shuffled over to his backpack, grabbing a small furry bundle. He moved to Craig's side again and set Stripes #4 on the other boy's lap. “I brought our boy also…” he leaned against Craig's side. 

“Stripes…” Craig's voice was soft as he pet the large guinea pig. He moved his arm out from between their forms and wrapped it around Tweek's back. 

“When this started neither of us thought we where gay…” Tweek spoke softly, one hand also petting Stripes, brushing against Craig's hand in doing so, “I don't want guys… but I want you, Craig... with me.” he twitched softly as he turned his face up, looking at Craig with his chin resting on the darker-haired boy's chest, “You were the first person to talk me through a panic attack. You were the first person to believe in me.”

Craig turned his face down looking over the other boy; his skin was a bit paler than his own, his blonde hair was shaggy and uneven in patches from being pulled on during panic attacks, his large green eyes not twitching as he looked up at him, a small nose tinted red from crying and two soft looking lips just slightly redder than normal from nervously chewing on them. 

At one point the four had bet against them in a fight, neither of them had won; but the determination the blonde had shown had made an impression on him. All Tweek needed to be great was someone to believe in him. Craig wanted to be that person.

“It doesn't matter that we aren't gay, I think I love you Tweek,” Craig spoke softly and moved his hand from Stripes, he rubbed a thumb over Tweek’s cheek, “And I want to make sure you know I will always believe in you,” Craig leaned his head down and captured Tweek's lips in a gentle kiss. 

The kiss was not more than a pressing of lips, but it sent tingles down both boys’ spines, their brains seemed to short circuit as they both kept their eyes open. Craig pulled back with a soft exhale.

“I-I think I love you too, Craig…” Tweek responded with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Then we have to make it through this. There is still a lot of stuff for us to do,” Craig nodded and tightened his one-armed grip around Tweek, his hand resting on the smaller boy's hip.

“Could you maybe sing? So-o I don't hear…” Tweek's voice quivered after a loud Boom rumbled the shop. His body quivered as he pressed himself closer to the other boy a gentle whimper escaping his throat.

“You are my reason to stay,” Craig started to sing gently, he lowered his head slightly so he could sing in a near whisper. He had heard this band a few months ago and found this a fitting song. “Even if daylights a lifetime away. May the kings and the queens of the dawn. Remember our names,” he found that making some single-person song lyrics fit two people, calmed Tweek just a bit quicker. “As dark as the fallen star. My song for the children unforgiven.”

Tweek seemed to melt against Craig's side, one hand resting on Scribbles, still gently petting him. 

“Coming over me is a feeling I can't forget,” Craig moved his head to the side slightly lifting Tweek's face as he gave his boyfriend's lips a soft kiss. With another kiss on his pale forehead he let him nuzzle back into his side. “Sometimes we find ourselves caught in a storm, And our futures seem a nightmare away.”

When he sang, he found it was easier to remember his own lyrics. Found that when a song reminded him of Tweek he couldn't help but change it to fit them. It was the little things that he hoped Tweek would notice.

“When I'm dreaming sometimes I fear,” Craig's whispered song turned just a bit throaty, he couldn't make it through this part in a normal volume. It really was something he was scared of. It reminded him of the fake fight. The feeling of pain that Tweek's emotions caused in him. “Am I losing your sympathies? A liar demands respect…” his voice trailed off for just a moment before he squeezed Tweek’s hip. “Sometimes I feel I am losing control... And feed on the absence of your love…” he turned his head again and buried his face in blonde hair, inhaling the musky scent of Tweek’s slightly sweat-damp hair. 

After a few long drags of Tweek's scent, Craig moved his head back and lifted Tweek’s face again giving his lips a gentle kiss, “Want me to continue?” 

“Please… I love your voice,” Tweek looked up at him under thick lashes.

Craig's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the other boy. He could say this was the first time he found himself suddenly physically attracted to a boy. For a sharp moment his heart lurched. He had found some girls cute, or at least he thought he had. But they never gave him this tight feeling in his stomach, this lightheadedness. 

With a shuttery breath Craig lifted his head and inhaled deeply trying to collect his thoughts and where he was in the song. The smoky smell from outside was just a hint against the strong smell of coffee in the store room. 

“Somewhere in time, A story seldom told,” he begun to sing again skipping parts of the song. The sounds outside had died down completely, but the soft sound of Tweek’s breaths ment he was nearly calm enough for Craig to leave the room to check outside.

He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he liked the soft sliver of skin under his fingers as his hand rested on Tweek's hip. He could feel Tweek's heat especially hot there. While he was very warm pressed against his side, this one slip of skin was nearly hot enough to burn him. As he sung he squeezed Tweek to his side again, but this time he allowed his fingers to slip in a way that seemed innocent and harmless, but it exposed the hip skin to two brave fingers that slipped under the green shirt, “Somewhere in history, Our destiny behold.”

Craig's free hand moved Stripes to Tweek’s lap under the guise of moving his hips for more comfortable seating. What he was doing was sitting a bit straighter and fixing his jacket, he needed to adjust a few things, namely his slowly swelling cub, filling lazily with the hard beats of his heart. There also seemed to be a tight feeling around his chest. 

“'Cause you are my reason to stay,” Craig sung slowly making Tweek turn to him turning his face up to him. His blue eyes looked down at the smaller blonde under dark heavy lashes. “Even if daylights a lifetime away,” Craig's breath was warm on Tweek's cheeks as he sung, keeping his eyes locked with the green ones of his boyfriend. He could see a slight pink start to dust the younger ones cheeks, their breath seemed to come in syncroused puffs, though Tweek's seemed to speed up. 

Craig kissed Tweek again, his lips firm on the other boys. Softly moving them in gentle motion, one then twice, until he sucked Tweek's bottom lip between his teeth and bit softly, gently suckling at the plump bit of flesh. Craig's hand that was gently cupping Tweek's jaw moved down to ghost a touch along his throat, along a fluttering pulse. His thumb rubbed the small bump of the thinner boy's throat. Craig sucked at the bottom lip, in gentle motions his teeth barely chewing on it, the hand that was on Tweek's hip earlier had moved completely under the green wrongly-buttoned shirt. His long fingers gently rubbing the spot in front of Tweek's slightly jutting hip bone, so close to being under his natural waistline placed hem of his pants. Slowly he drug his teeth back off of Tweek’s bottom lip and pulled his face back slightly. 

Craig took in the sight of his boyfriend. His face had darkened in a deeper blush, his long blonde lashes where pressed gently against those beautifully rosed cheeks. The noirette could feel his heart clench aigan as he watched the blonde try to compose himself but before he let the smaller boy take a third calming breath he took his lips in another kiss. This time he moved his lips in a slightly more open kiss, flicking his tongue along Tweek's lips, dipping his tongue into the blonde’s parted lips tasting him fully. There was just a touch of bitter coffee, and a deeper taste of something he could only call ‘Tweek’. 

Craig took his time with this kiss, he explored the blonde's mouth, taking in every taste with his tongue. Small sounds escaped him as he held Tweek close, sounds that where mimicked but at just a slightly higher pitch in the blonde's throat. One hand gently rested next to his neck, gently swiping a thumb down his pulse; the other hand, the slightly braver of the two, stretched slowly downward with each rub of the skin. The small adventurous pinky dipped below the waist band, this skin seemed to be even warmer than above the band. Craig pulled back breaking the kiss with and a shuttery breath, “Holy fuck Tweek.” 

Tweek's eyes opened and looked up at Craig, he was breathing in small puffs out of his lips. Tweek's wide eyes had large blown pupils with just a rhine of green around them. His hands that had been slightly clenched in his lap, unsure where to put them as Craig ravished him. “Holy fuck Craig…” Tweek responded his eye giving a small twitch.

“The sounds seem to have died down outside… I should go check,” Craig moved away slowly, his body felt heavy and his head still felt light. He held onto a shelf as he pulled himself up onto his feet. 

“Ack, no, just wait till morning… we have been safe so far.. .” Tweek reached out and gently tugged on Craig's coat, “Don't leave …”

“Hon, I just want to open this door and look out the crack, see if I can see anything out the front windows,” he pulled Tweek's hand away and bent giving it a small kiss before he moved to the door and started to move the large coffee bags they had placed to block the door. It took a bit of time because he moved slowly, cautiously, listening to the soft breath of the other boy, the small squeaks of the guinea pig, and any other sounds that might come from outside the door. 

Thankfully no outside sounds halted Craig’s movement of the large bags. He left one on the floor as he took the key from his pocket. The noirette made sure to keep it, knowing he wouldn't run the chance of losing it. He unlocked the door and pulled it too him slowly; as he opened it, he pressed his eye to the forming crack. Outside seemed to be void of life, a few fires still burned, he could see past the the store across the street and noticed there were emergency lights near a brightly burning fire. That was a good sign, the firefighters would wait until the danger had passed then work on the fires left behind.

“Babe, I think we are good to go.” his voice was strong as he moved the last coffee bag, “There are firefighters out there.” but he turned to notice that Tweek hadn't moved, he was still sitting in a the corner they had been hunched together in, holding Scribbles. “Hon?”

With a small grunt of acknowledgement Tweek stood, he kept the guinea pig close to his chest as he moved toward his boyfriend, “Are you sure it isn't a trap?” his body spasmed as he walked to the other boy by the door. Craig could nearly watch with each step as Tweek's anxiety rose.

“Come on love, let's get you home safe and sound,” Craig held his hand out to Tweek as the blonde moved closer. He took Stripes and put him back into Tweek's backpack and gently put it over the shorter boy's shoulders. Tweek didn't respond he just nodded and clasped Craig's hand in a slightly damp grip.

Fin


End file.
